011816 - Hi Too Little
08:32 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:32 -- 08:32 CC: Well hello lovely 08:34 AT: >oc hi seems too little to respond to that uh tho hi nyarla ɔo< 08:35 CC: Hehe, hi 08:36 CC: Wasp's up? 08:36 AT: >oc uuuh not much ɔo< 08:36 AT: >oc eribus is bugging me ɔo< 08:36 AT: >oc surprised lorrea hasnt uuuh ɔo< 08:36 AT: >oc got lostish ɔo< 08:38 CC: Yeah, Eribus bugged me too 08:38 CC: Lorrea's probably being a guard 08:38 CC: Stalking the halls even with her wounds 08:39 AT: idk if she'd move from the bottom of my tower 08:39 AT: she is sorta expecting me 08:39 AT: uh but its been a while 08:41 AT: did you have a good pile? 08:41 CC: It wasp wonderful 08:43 AT: good :) 08:45 AT: still in the archives? 08:46 CC: No 08:46 CC: My second nap while on our pile 08:47 CC: so my second wakening, really 08:47 CC: That's all to say that I'm awake 08:47 AT: pff 08:48 AT: will we ever nap like we used to that'd be nice 08:48 AT: dreams were nice 08:48 CC: yeah, I miss them 08:51 AT: mmm i wonder what prospit is like 08:52 CC: Gilded and Gaudy? 08:52 AT: yea but it sounds better than the void 08:52 AT: derse is so purple 08:53 CC: Purple is a wonderful color 08:54 AT: for you yes me no 08:58 AT: do you want dibs on mike or like 08:58 AT: can i kick his ass whenever? 09:03 -- cascadingCourtier CC is now an idle chum! -- 09:11 CC: I'm not after Mike 09:12 CC: I think I'm the only one who wants to help him out 09:14 AT: even with him messing with quads 09:14 AT: again 09:14 AT: apparently 09:18 CC: Again? 09:18 CC: I don't believe it 09:20 AT: mmmmmm 09:20 AT: u can ask your mooirail 09:20 CC: Oh, that? 09:20 CC: That's old news 09:20 AT: its new to me 09:20 AT: and its really irritating 09:20 AT: what is it going to take a physical beating 09:21 CC: You missed Eribus clocking Mike in the middle of the ballroom? 09:21 AT: i dont remember so yes 09:21 CC: Well, yes, we've reached that point 09:21 AT: that sounds like one blow 09:21 AT: that doesnt sound like a beating 09:22 CC: It wasp one blow, a beating is unnecessary 09:22 AT: mm 09:23 CC: If he hasn't learned his lesson then I can't help him 09:23 CC: But I believe he has 09:25 AT: you know 09:25 AT: i thought that last time 09:25 AT: i reeeally did 09:29 CC: Eh, we all have our faults 09:29 CC: It's not his third strike yet 09:30 AT: s q u i n t i n g irl 09:30 AT: maybe hissing 09:33 CC: Relax, Aaisha 09:34 AT: mmmmmm 09:35 CC: He's not that big of a deal 09:37 AT: yea but when one of our own is questioning their own worth because of shit he says 09:37 AT: eribus cant get dates and i kno why its because mike is feeding him bullshit 09:37 CC: Yes, I know 09:37 CC: Wait, what? 09:38 CC: He can't get dates? 09:38 AT: yes 09:38 CC: The hell does that mean? 09:38 AT: i mean he has lorcan 09:38 AT: i am not questioning that 09:38 CC: He has a matesprit and can just ask her out 09:38 AT: he cant get any OTHER dates 09:39 CC: And that's Mike's fault? 09:40 AT: partially eribus's for l i s t e n i n g 09:40 AT: but yes 09:40 AT: because now eribus thinks he's not worth any other quadrants 09:40 AT: and barely thinks he's worth lorcan 09:41 CC: Goddamn it 09:41 CC: Well... 09:41 CC: Still the cut Mike the slack,vplease? 09:41 CC: ((please)) 09:43 CC: Yeah, I know what he's done, but I'm granting him amnesty 09:43 AT: mmmmmmmm 09:43 AT: can i scare him 09:43 AT: pls 09:44 CC: I'll give you a firm "maybe" 09:44 AT: mmm 09:44 AT: fine 09:47 CC: Thank you 09:49 AT: well im gonna beat up the stone some more so ill talk to you later? 09:49 CC: beat up the stone? 09:49 AT: yes 09:49 AT: because im mad 09:50 AT: and still trying to stay lost so 09:50 CC: Um 09:50 CC: no 09:50 CC: No, don't do that 09:50 AT: which part 09:50 CC: Punching rocks 09:51 AT: oh okay so i can still roll on the floor and stay lost? 09:51 CC: Roll on the floor? 09:51 AT: also a good way to get out furstrations yes 09:51 AT: better in wate 09:51 AT: water 09:52 CC: Okay, hold on 09:52 CC: What has you so wound up? 09:52 CC: This can't all be Mike 09:52 AT: uh 09:52 AT: mike is probably the trigger yes 09:52 AT: but i mean 09:53 AT: everybody reads this so 09:53 CC: It's not worth panicking over 09:53 AT: i don't like people knowing my personal feelings and thoughts 09:53 CC: This has been a thing for a good amount of time now 09:54 CC: Then why don't we have this talk in person? 09:56 AT: ... yea okay 09:57 AT: if you run across me 09:57 CC: So I should listen for the sound of you punching stones and rolling on the floor? 09:57 AT: yes exaactly 09:58 AT: maybe also whining 09:58 AT: but yes 09:58 CC: I'm heading what mite be your direction now 09:59 AT: wow that was fast 09:59 AT: are you hiding seadweller fins 09:59 CC: No. but seriously, please don't punch rocks 09:59 AT: i wont 09:59 CC: It's actually good fistkind training 10:00 CC: Well, at a high level 10:00 AT: okay so i SHOULD punch rocks 10:00 AT: i could suplex a rock 10:00 AT: i think i can punch a rock 10:00 AT: rest in pieces my hive 10:00 CC: Please leave the rocks alone 10:01 AT: okay 10:01 CC: They did nothing wrong 10:01 AT: i mean i guuuuess 10:03 CC: You can punch me instead 10:03 AT: that would rlly hurt y 10:04 CC: I'm not serios 10:04 CC: Serious* 10:04 CC: I swear that wasp an actual typo 10:04 AT: pfft let me just copy paste that to him really quick 10:05 CC: Yeah, if you could /not/ do that, it'd be great, thanks 10:05 AT: hehehe 10:06 CC: I'm actually open to the punching though 10:06 CC: In the form of a spar 10:06 AT: sure that could be fun 10:07 CC: I need to get some excercise 10:07 AT: yea okay you can teach me how to punch things 10:07 AT: when you find me 10:11 CC: Yeah 10:12 CC: I'll see you when I do 10:12 AT: okay 10:12 AT: bye for now then? 10:12 CC: Yeah 10:12 CC: See you soon 10:12 AT: <3 10:12 CC: <3 10:12 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 22:12 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla